Dusk
by Shuuwai
Summary: AU. A war that started centuries ago, continues with the Winchesters. A series of death and betrayal, would they live to see to the end of their work? SAMJESS DEANXOC


Author's Note: This is an improved version of my old fanfic that I wrote in my old pen name: Kakaru, so don't go flaming me about copying, as it is mine. Though there are a lot of changes, hopefully I'll be able to explain it.

This is basically a war between the Hunters(humans) and Immortals(vampires) millenniums ago, as that story will be revealed later on… The two major groups are Dusk and Dawn, Hunter and Immortal.

The extra info will be revealed later on, so hopefully, you'll keep reading this weird and confusing story that I created and took me months to rewrite the plot.

Instead of having the prologues in my old fanfic, I'll start it off first, with the Immortals! The original cast of Supernatural will appear in the next chapter, I assure you!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter One- Memories 

" Stop playing around, Loki…".

The blond man frowned, dropping his hold over a mortal woman, who found herself in bed with a stranger… A complete stranger… And she had a boyfriend… No, a fiancé!

A scream was heard, causing havoc around the area, as a certain blond Immortal screamed as well….

" What the hell was that for Lofn! Its not like I ruined her relationship with that pretty boy!".

The red head Immortal smirked, narrowing her eyes as she looked outside the windowsill, watching as a young girl was thrown out of her house… Turning away quickly, she clenched her fist, as if a memory resurfaced… A memory when she was human…

Memories when she was human… The life she left behind because of _him_… That wretched boy….

" It doesn't matter, Loki. Of what you did just now, is _my_ fun, not yours…" hissing under her breath, the blond Immortal chuckled.

" They all reminder you of your past, don't they, Lofn?" smirking as the blond stood up, not bothering to look at the pained expression from his partner, as it was rather obvious….

Lofn clutched her chest, leaning against the apartment wall as the series of images flashed before her…

' _Why did you… Why did you betray me?'._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(**_Flashback)- A.N: This is the only memory that Lofn has_**

" _Levis…You know why I can't stay here anymore…"._

" _But…But…", the red head clutched her chest, feeling her heart race, almost in denial that…that he would leave her…._

_The raven-haired man held her close, rubbing her back as she hiccupped at the thought that he would **leave** her… That he would leave her forever like **him**._

" _You know that I'll come back, Levis… I'll find your brother for you, I promise…**(Author's Note: The rest will be revealed, I assure you! Though… Who does Lofn hate?)**_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Feel better now?". Sniggering, Loki stared at his female companion as she sent a look that quickly silenced the loudmouth Immortal.

" We still have to finish the little mess that you created, Loki…". Lofn let out a soft sigh, watching as the couple she saw before run, obviously running away from their families… And their pasts…

The past they couldn't bear to live through, so they decided to leave it behind to start a new one, together… As lovers… Even if they were blood related…(**A.N: Gross yes, but it happens!)**

Lofn closed her eyes, finding that the couple was gone from her range…

" Lets go Loki…".

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The blonde smiled at her friend, though it quickly faded, watching as her friend, Lofn, drink away her problems again… Wasn't she going to talk to her? About her past or her problems?

" Jess…".

The blonde woman turned to her red head friend, staring at a picture that was slid towards her, clearly confused at the sudden action.

" This guy… Do you know him, Jess?".

The blonde woman, Jessica Lee Moore carefully took the picture, staring at it for a moment as crystal blue eyes stared at emerald green in shock.

" Lofn… How…How do you know him?".

The red head looked up as a smile formed, almost as if it held a secret.

" Sam Winchester and I go way back… You could say we're best friends, Jess".

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Author's Note:** Well well… That went fast, though… I didn't want all the characters of Dawn to be revealed, where's the fun in that if I do that?

Lofn and Loki, if you look them up, their abilities are almost similar. And mostly all the characters are going to be the same.

Lofn and Jess(yes, from the original cast) know each other, when they were younger, about the age of 13. So of course they'll still be seeing each other, though, why does she reveal that she knows Sammy? Dum de dum, thou shall not tell!

The character of Lofn is an enigma, very confusing as she can't remember her past as well, maybe something happen? But her story will be revealed later on, as it mingles with the Winchesters of course, all the characters do!

And I'll stop here, before I tell you what happens!

Shuuwai


End file.
